


You're the only one that I want

by ppacespearb



Series: One & Only [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Agnst but not that much, Best Friends, Fashion Major Hyunjin, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is in love with his bestie, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, almost a song fic, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: Changbin and Hyunjin had been best friends since diapers, they knew everything about each other and that was the first time in their life they stayed this long without seeing each other in person. It felt so strange to Bin when Jin came jumping all over the tattoo parlor with college papers, crying out loud over the scholarship approvals. And now Hyunjin was in some Fashion fancy college on the other side of the country.orHyunjin is deeply in love with his bestie, since he knew what love meant.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: One & Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879225
Kudos: 48





	You're the only one that I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leefrecklix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/gifts).



> hello strangers! wow. this was a birthday gift, and my birthday girl let me post it. 
> 
> it's my first english (not my native language) work, so i'm not shure if i managed to put all the essence i wanted writing it. but, i tried.
> 
> this is the first part of the story! (1/3)
> 
> oh! and you may want to check the playlist: https://tinyurl.com/y35jr29f

He was waiting. Walking around the same spot, hands shaking, snapping fingers. Why was he so anxious about it? Ok, that month was going to be a full year since the last time he saw Hyunjin. But they stayed in contact through FaceTime and following each other’s updates on social media. Always keeping an eye on each other stuff. 

Changbin and Hyunjin had been best friends since diapers, they knew everything about each other and that was the first time in their life they stayed this long without seeing each other in person. It felt so strange to Bin when Jin came jumping all over the tattoo parlor with college papers, crying out loud over the scholarship approvals. And now Hyunjin was in some Fashion fancy college on the other side of the country.

The airport was nasty, full of people talking so loud and the time seemed to be stuck. Changbin checked over his phone again. Also checked the panels, the plane should have landed already. He wished he could smoke. 

Seo almost didn't recognize his best friend, but Hyunjin was stumbling dramatically on his own bags, and that was the most Hwang Hyunjin stuff possible. However, what the fucking hell, Hyunjin was BLONDE. Changbin knew his best friend had let his hair grow, but  _ HE WAS HOT DAMN BLONDE _ . 

"What the hell." Words slipped Bin lips, and he was almost drooling. "I thought I was waiting for my best friend, not a hot fairy tale prince, for fucks sake!" He teased as soon Jin reached him and dropped the backpacks on Bin's feet to envelop the smaller one in a bear hug. "Oh my god." Changbin shuttled the embrace, holding tight. "Oh my god! Are these muscles in your arms? Bitch, how dare you to try to be more worked out than me." He can't believe how was it even possible for Hyunjin to be even more gorgeous. Hyunjin was stunning. 

"That's really the first thing you will say to me after almost a year without seeing me?" Jin giggled, he missed Changbin a whole lot, he can barely put in words how much he missed his best friend. "I think you got thinner, but your ass…" Hyunjin smacked Changbin's butt without warning, the older one jumping two feet up in the air as a reaction, making fighting fists. 

"We are in the middle of the airport, jerk, keep it in your pants!" Bin whined, laughing then. "Let me help you with this shit." He took one off the backpacks. "Are you staying for the rest of the year? I have no money to feed you, pal." He mocked, only to watch Hyunjin’s eyes rolls. 

"I was obviously delulu when I thought that come visiting you was a good idea."

.

.

.

“Welcome to your temporary Castle, prince, it’s small but warm. Just like me.” Changbin opened the door giving Hyunjin space to get into the apartment. They had gone up five flights of stairs. Hyunjin was snorting and sweating a little. “Did you really need to live on the fifth floor? In a building with no elevators?” Jin put his hands on his own knees, dropping the backpack on the floor. “Do you want to buy me an apartment in a building with elevators, prince? You are the Gucci Fairy Tale Prince Model in here, not me.” Changbin got punched on the arm for this comment. “Stop with this prince shit already, asshole.” Hyunjin tried to keep an angry expression but lost it in Bin giggles. 

It was always like that between them, smooth, comfortable and with a lot of teasing. Even if almost a year had passed, they were still the same. Changbin and Hyunjin were raised together, their moms were also best friends. They were just like brothers. 

With a small exception. 

“If you don’t mind we could share the bed, it's big enough. By the way, the couch is not bad as well.” Changbin guided Hyunjin through the small apartment, the bedroom was the biggest room in the place, with a really large king sized bed, a desk with his laptop and some music producing items like a Shure mic and a Pioneer mixer, as he was still used to post some independent content on SoundCloud. “We can share the bed, but I don’t think you can be the big spoon anymore,” Hyunjin teased. They used to always have sleepovers during their childhood, and back then, in this distant past, Changbin was taller then Hyunjin. “Fuck off!” The older pouted, tongue out, middle finger up. “Awww. But I can let you if you want to.” Jin crossed the space between then, rounding Bin’s shoulders. Changbing pressed himself into Hyunjin’s chest, closing his eyes, listening to his best friend’s heartbeat. “I’ve missed you a whole lot, babybug.” The taller whispered, propping his chin on his best friend’s head, mocking him a little using that pet name that Changbin’s first girlfriend used to call him. “Asshole.” Bin responded, squeezing tightly Hyunjin’s waist. “I’ve missed you a whole lot too, fairy prince.” 

That was the exception. 

Changbin’s low voice murmuring that he misses Hyunjin. 

**_That was the fucking exception._ **

Hwang Hyunjin was completely in love with his best friend, as long as he remembers liking someone, he likes Seo Changbin. Not in a suffering and hurtful kind of way, but in a respectful and full off pureness way. The only important thing for Jin was Changbin’s happiness. With or without him. And that’s was the most solid kind of love that he has ever felt for someone. 

“Hey, do you want to take a shower and sleep a bit? The guys must be here soon.” The older set Hyunjin out of his thoughts, catching his attention through small pats over the dimple in his cheek. “I accept the shower, but I will not waste my time sleeping, babybug.” The youngest flinched over the gesture of a punch by the other, laughing, running to find the bathroom. “I swear to you if this “babybug” thing come up again I will kick your ass.”

.

.

.

Changbin was holding a beer can, smoking a cigarette, looking at the twilight on the balcony, he swallowed watching the smoke, but another smell reached his nostrils. 

Hyunjin’s freshly showered smell. 

“Did you really come back with this shit?” Hyunjin had a judgmental tone. He entered the small space of the balcony, also holding a beer can, no ceremonies needed to feel at ease on Changbin’s new apartment. The balcony literally just fitted those two. “You know. Life started to get tough, though.” The older rolled his eyes, already knowing that his best friend would call it out. Hyunjin snorted. “And how are you? Is he coming by?”

And that’s it, that’s when you can feel Hyunjin’s sterling love. 

Seo Changbin was never an easy person, he was always naturally mad, angry and a trouble maker. But, in the midst of it, he was charming and very charismatic, a truly (and a little bit too loud) social butterfly. He dated almost all the girls in high school, but when he got in college he fell for a guy. And that guy was the one who shut his nerves down.

They dated for almost five years.

Bin didn't finish college, academic stuff never suited him, but he was so artistically talented. He dropped the Design degree in the middle and started as a trainee in a tattoo parlor, in a year and a half he was making a lot of success and money. He was happy, planning to rent a place for himself, planning to move in with his lover. 

But they broke up.

A month after Hyunjin left.

"We are ok. You know, in the beginning was so fucking hard. And you weren't here. But you know how I deal with this kind of shit, Jinnie." He lit up another cigarette. "Don't judge me." He slapped. "I'm not judging you. As you said, I know how you deal with this kind of shit. You just work, drink and smoke." Hyunjin seemed tired, and was not by the trip. "See? You're judging. You and your tiny snake eyes are judging me." Changbin took a sip of his beer shutting his eyes. "You avoided talking about it, and I wasn't here in person to make you speak. So here I am. So stop avoiding this and tell me what the fuck happened between you both." 

Hyunjin also started college in the same year as Changbin. Bin was a year older, but he took a year off for reflection, not knowing what to do with his life and was barely forced by his mom to go to college. So they were together in this too. Before he decided for the Fashion degree, Hyunjin started Law school, and then he met Changbin's ex boyfriend: Felix. 

The only reason he didn't fall in love with Felix too was because he was too busy loving Changbin.

They were the perfect couple. Felix and Changbin. 

Lix was a ball off happiness, his smile was like sunshine, he was there for everything and everyone. He even made Changbin stop smoking.

Hyunjin didn't believe when Bin called him, pretty drunk and sobbing, saying that they had broken up. 

"We were not the same anymore. I don't know how to explain." Changbin took a deep breath. "He was not the same, I was not the same. Like pieces of a puzzle that no longer fit?! He was so busy with college, and I was so busy running through the studio's stuff. We were barely seeing each other. We weren't even having sex…" He ended up other cigarette pretty fast and lit another one, ignoring Hyunjin's wheezing. "The first month was shitty. We didn't have a single fight dating, but we started to fight after we broke up?! In front of the others." Changbin shook his head smirking, like it was a funny story. "Minho told me he had never seen Felix so pissed off at someone like he got at you." Bin looked up. "So Minho was gossiping about it?" Hyunjin fanned the air with his hands. "Lix yelled at you, even you didn't believe this. Of course he and Jisung told me about it. But that's not the point. Keep going." Changbin's rolled his eyes. "So… we decided that we wouldn't see each other for a while. When one was there the other wasn't.”

Changbin kept his monologue, but Hyunjin already knew a lot of this part of story. The older one stuck himself at work, evading every friend. He rented a place for himself, the apartment they were in at the moment, tried to forget everything and everyone. But he didn’t avoid Jin, he was always getting home after work, drinking and calling Hyunjin. And that’s how he knew this part of the story. Even Seungmin and Jeongin called, asking him for help to deal with Bin, they were so worried about his mental health, anyway, Hyunjin already had minded that. His best friend just needed some time for himself.

“Whatever. Now I’m good. He’s good. We’re good. I have my own tattoo place. And I think that he and Chan are fucking.” 

“What?” Hyunjin choked on his beer. “Exactly what you’ve heard.” The youngest needed to take a breath. “Wait what?” Changbin didn't resist laughing. “If you are reacting like this with that, I can't even imagine how you're gonna react if I say that I slept with Seungmin.” 

“YOU WHAT?” Hyunjin dramatically put his hand on his chest. “I think I’m having a stroke.” Changbin chuckled watching his best friend breathing havely, like the dramatic actor that he was. “How did you put your dirty hands at my baby? How he let you do this?” Hyunjin was shocked. “Would you believe me if I told you that he was who made the first move?” 

“OF COURSE NOT. Geez. I just need another beer.” Hyunjin went back inside the apartment to search for another Heineken on the fridge, he was still listening to Changbin’s giggles at the balcony. 

And that was how his love for Binnie looked alike. Not even caring if he was with another person already, only happy for his happiness.

“So… You and Seungmin?” He opened the can. 

“No, no. It was an one night stand. It just happened once.” 

As he thought, Changbin’s happiness comes first no matter what. But Hyunjin couldn't help feeling a little bit relieved with this piece of information. “I’m gonna get another one for me too.” But he couldn’t leave his place because Jin held him. He put his free hand on Changbin's cheek, looked straight into his eyes and pressed a kiss on his temple.

“Wow.” The older was taken by surprise. “I thought you were going to kiss me” Changbin ears were just like tomatoes. “But I’ve kissed you.” Hyunjin smirked. Teasing. “You know what I meant, jer…” Hyunjin remained so close, Changbin could feel Jin’s breath tickling his face. So close. “The doorbell!” Jin suddenly walked way “It must be them!!” Just pretended that nothing happened, running to answer door of an apartment that wasn't even his own.

“Oh no. You also got the blonde disease?” Minho was stunned by a blonde Hyunjin answering the door. Jisung, was beside him, Seungmin and Jeongin standing right behind, they all hugged Jin squeezing him in the middle of them. “YOU LOOK LIKE A FAIRYTALE PRINCE. OH MY GOD.” Jisung never failed to be loud. “Yeah yeah, I already heard that.”

“Guys, guys, you are suffocating him.” Changbin smiled watching the scene. “Don’t be a jealous bitch. You will have him for you for a month.” Seungmin spat, he and Jeongin pressed Hyunjin between them like a sandwich. “I’ve missed you so much.” Jeongin whined, but not in tears, after all he’s still Jeongin. “Wait. Two are missing.” The center of the attention noticed. “Chan and Felix must be here soon, Jeongin is our designated driver tonight. They preferred to share an uber.” Jinsung informed. Changbin and Hyunjin shared a best-friend-mind-reader look. “I miss my blonde hair now” Jisung said with a pout, hugging Jin once more. “Don’t even think!” A angry Minho walked by the apartment, holding bags with a lot of beers, asking for Changbin’s help with a gesture to put them on the fridge. “I swear that if you do this again and get bald I’ll kick you out of our home.”

“But baby…” 

“So, you both are married now.” Hyunjin interrupted. Getting how he missed it, and what he missed. “Engaged, I guess." Han teased. "You guess?" Minho almost dropped one of the beer cans. "Oh no. This whole fucking discussion no. Not again." Jeongin rolled his eyes. But before Hyunjin could understand the discussion, the doorbell rang again. "The AUSSIES." 

"YOU ARE BLONDE." Felix.

"HOT AND BLONDE!" Chan.

And another tight hug. Maybe Hyunjin would run out of ribs in this game. Felix teared up, sniffined, petted Jin's hair and cheeks. "You are so pretty. I've missed you so much. Watching dramas without you is not fun. You know." Hyunjin smiled bright, fulfilled with the love of his friends. 

Changbin's apartment was small, but incredibly comfortable. The living room was separated from the kitchen only by a counter. With enough space to fit those eight people spread in front of the TV in a huge fluffy dark blue carpet. They started to drink, checked up every news from Hyunjin, almost like an interrogation. "So are you really a Gucci intern?" Jeongin couldn't believe. "Almost that. They called me to do an experimental photoshoot. But I don't think I want to be a model like this." 

"Oh. For fucks sake, it's Gucci!" Minho had Jisung between his legs, propping his chin over Han's head. "Enough talk about me. So are you too living together, huh?" Hyunjin had enough attention for that whole month. He was tired and already feeling pretty drunk, he curled up a little bit more between Jeongin and Seungmin, the three seemed like one body in the way they were laying down. "Please don't start the engagement argument again." Seungmin asked. Everybody laughed. 

Minho and Jisung were living together, but they weren't married yet, and for Jisung they weren’t even engaged, because Minho didn’t ask him properly. But, in Lino's head, it was implicit when he asked for Han to move in together with him. "They have lived together for three months and I don't think any of them will win this discussion." Chan scoffed, with a chuckle, hands timidly resting on Felix's thighs. "Well. So just get married then. And this will be the end of this damn argument." Hyunjin stretched, coming out of the clutch of Jeongin and Seungmin’s arms, crawling until he found Changbin's lap, resting his head there. "You are so smart." Bin smirked and giggled, caressing Jin's blonde and long hair. "That's why we can't live without you. You have been with us just a couple hours and already gave us a solution for this bullshit," Jisung finished up another bottle of beer. 

The night progressed, they talked about everything, laughed, teased each other and got more and more drunk. With the exception of Jeongin who was driving. “If I don’t remember I didn’t do it” Han almost yelled, feeling wronged. “Pumpkin. Changbin helped me to bathe you.” They were remembering Jisung’s first hangover. 

“Yeah, man, your fat butt still in my nightmares.” Changbin put his arms around Hyunjin, who curled up in his lap, cuddling like a baby, rustling on Bin’s neck, right where he had a rose tattoo.

Hyunjin was always that cuddly. But not with Changbin. He never kept like this with his best friend, after all, the short one was never single, and Jin always respect the boundaries no matter what. However, that night his drunk-self just wanted his babybug so bad. “Hey, fairy prince.” Changbin touched Hyunjin’s nose with his forefinger. Not caring about that needy Jinnie. “Do you want to go to bed? You must be tired.” Bin was still in the same clothes that he wore to pick Hyunjin up at the airport. A black tank top and jeans. His tattooed arms all exposed. The youngest winked lazily, his fingers redrawing the old school black and white mermaid in Changbin’s arms. “No.” He pouted, almost groaning, alcohol guiding his instincts. “Are you sure?” Bin insisted, his breath full off beer and cigarette making Hyunjin flinch a little. “Yes, babybug” Soft voice, tiny eyes shutting. Changbin giggled, kissing the top of his best friend's head. Nearly forgetting the guests on the living room. 

“Hmmm. I think is time to go home!” Jeongin clapped, getting everyone’s attention. Seungmin cursed at him, just about to sleep in his lap. “I’m feeling so old right now, it’s not even 2am and we're all wasted already.” Minho sighed, preparing psychologically to lift up. “I miss when we stayed up ‘til the sun rise” Han stretched. “You never watch the sun rising with us, you always pass out by 3, jerk.” Jeongin made fun of it. Changbin chortled, squeezing Hyunjin’s waist trying to get his drunk sleepy best friend’s attention. “Jinnie. Need to pee.” He murmured, lips pressed in Jin’s forehead. Hyunjin moved, searching for another lap, like a sly kitten, Jisung’s was chosen.

“Wait.” Yang remarked. “Where are Chan and Felix?” Seungmin stood up, looking for them. The five shared a look. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU BOTH ARE FUCKING ON MY BATHROOM.”

They heard Changbin yelling, of course he would recognize Felix’s moan behind the door. “ASSHOLES. Get out! I need to pee.” He was not mad at all at Chan and Felix making out. Not at all. But the fact that they were doing it in his bathroom, like two teenagers hiding it from him, it annoyed him like hell.

“Binnie.” The door opened, Felix shrunken in embarrassment. Chan with wide guilty eyes. “I said I NEED TO PEE ALREADY, get the fuck off!” He pushed them both out, slamming the door then. 

Lix stumbled, holding on Chan, the other five people were standing in the living room, already next to the door, facing them. Hyunjin was the kind of person to never say a word when he is pissed off. He only stares. And he was staring at Felix and BangChan. “Oh shit, you two just can’t keep it in your pants?” Minho had his hands on his hips, like a disappointed mother. Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin were holding back their laughter. “We…” Chan stopped when he heard the bathroom door open. 

“What?” Changbin crossed his arms over his own chest. “Now you’re gonna stay there looking at me like what? Like you need to say sorry? For being together? Or whatever this crap is.” Bin always talked so fast when angry, and he was a little drunk. He came closer. “You don’t need to say sorry for anything like this, but can you please just stop acting like I was some kind of child? Making out on my bathroom? Really? Like?! I thought we were just over this fucking shit. I’m over it, ok? And I'm relieved that Lixie is with someone like you Chan. But, for fucks sake, don’t act like this. Like I was this sensitive or needed to be spared.” He lowered his voice, seeing that Felix’s eyes watered, the tiny australian opens his mouth a couple times, looking for something to say. “Don’t say anything, buttercup.” Changbin used their pet name, showing that he was backing up. “We didn’t mean it, Bin. I swear.” Chan tried to recover humor, eyes apologetic. “Nah. It’s ok. I didn’t want to overreact like this as well.” Bin shrugged. 

“OK! So let’s go? Jinnie is almost sleeping standing.” Jeongin just wanted to leave that heavy atmosfere. The silence was cruel. Mood ruined. “Yeah, right, let’s go. Thank you for the night, Binnie.” Felix was still so embarrassed. However they all hugged, Lix whispering a “Thank you for being you” on Bin’s ear, Jisung asking if he really was ok, and Changbin almost getting mad again. He barely closed the door behind him, and just walked to the balcony, looking for his cigarettes, hearing Jin’s steps behind him. “Don’t.”

“What?”

“I know what you're gonna say, and I don’t wanna hear it.” Changbin could be quite an asshole when he wanted to. “But I’m not saying anything, stop being a jerk.” Hyunjin was wide awake now, worried. “You must be tired, go to sleep, I'll drink one last beer.” 

“So I’m gonna drink one last beer with you.” Hyunjin was not much of a drinker, and was visibly dizzy. “Don’t be stubborn, Jinnie.” 

“Are you still in love with him?” 

“What? Jin?!” Changbin rolled up his eyes, turning to face the younger. “I said I don’t fucking want to talk about it, why is it so complicated to understand? I’m fine. I swear.”

“So you're still in love with him.” Hyunjin approached. “I’m not. I love him, of course. But just like I love the other guys. He is my friend now. A great friend. Why are you bringing this bullshit up?” Changbin snorted, forgetting the stale cigarette between his fingers. “You love him just like you love me?” Bin was not understanding where Hyunjin was trying to get. “No. You are my best friend. I don’t love anyone else like I love you, fairy prince” Binnie said as if it was obvious. 

Wait.

_ When did Hyunjin get so close? _

Their foreheads were touching. Noses almost rubbing. Jin’s breath was pure alcohol. “Why are you so… Pretty?” Changbin intended to ask why he was so close. Mind gone blank as their lips touched. Hyunjin's lips were warm, soft, like a beer cotton candy. He let his fingers disappear through Bin's hair, pulling him even closer. Mouth open, eyes fluttering shut, tongues touching. 

He was finally kissing his best friend.

His waist was involved by Changbin’s arms, like the other one didn’t want a single space between them. And he actually really didn't as he rubbed his fingers through the fabric of Hyunjin’s white shirt. Stroking. Squeezing. A soft moan left the younger’s mouth, melting under his best friend’s touches. That made Changbin recover a bit of his sanity. “Jin, what…” He whispered, lips stilling glued. “You’re pretty drunk, fairy prince.” 

“Don’t mind.” Eyes barely opened. “Just want you.” He captured Seo’s lower lip in a bite, sucking it after. Chasing for another kiss, with much more desire this time. Almost desperate. A sober Hyunjin would never do or say something like that, even so he was already too addicted to the flavor of Binnie’s kisses, he would never have imagined that he would appreciate this much the mixed taste of alcohol and tobacco. His brain in a haze, wanting Changbin and Changbin only. “Just want you.” Jin repeated, mumbling, nibbling on his best friend’s chin, right in the scar place. 

Don’t ask how he found himself with his legs tangled on Changbin’s waistlines, kissing, biting and licking all over the older’s face, neck and shoulders, until they could reach the bedroom. Hyunjin always felt so small in Bin’s arms, even being taller.

As the blonde’s back touched the mattress, he pushed up Changbin’s tank top, yearning to be able to see it, to feel it. His digits running over Binnie’s tan skin, scratching, rubbing. Trying to memorized every second of it, even though maybe he wouldn't remember everything in the morning. Bin was not behind with his actions, exposing Hyunjin’s torso, laying down over his lap, biting and sucking every part to his perked nipples, listening a loud whine, coming back again to reality.  _ What were they doing? And why was it feeling so good? Why was he wanting more? Why was he already so worked up only by kisses and wandering hands?  _

He stroked Hyunjin’s ribs, looking over the daisy tattoo that the younger had there. Changbin had done it. He trailed a path of kisses until he reached Jin’s lips again. 

They were a mess already. 

“Jinnie.” He groaned, clinging to the remnant of sobriety in his brain. “I need you to talk to me.” But, Hyunjin didn't let him continue. Changing positions, straddling and rutting against his lap, making him moan. Jin smirked, bowing only to whisper in Changbin's ear. “I want you. I already said that. I want you to dick me down. Can you do this?” 

_ Where the fuck did his best friend learned that kind of thing? _

“As you wish, fairy prince.” 

.

.

.

The night ended with Hyunjin’s cum all over them and hard breathings. He was still whimpering Changbin’s name until he slowly felt an empty space in his ass. His forehead pressed over Bin’s chest. Hardly believing what just happened. “How can you be so perfect?” Binnie was unable to say anything but praise the younger. Hugging him even more, not caring about how sticky and nasty they were. Unfortunately he needed to move a little, to get rid of the condom, but quickly curled up against Hyunjin, putting them both under the blankets. Too lazy to clean up their mess. Changbin wasn’t thinking straight, dizzy blizzy by the pleasure, almost passing out, but able to hear Hyunjin’s soft voice in a murmured:

“I love you, Binnie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it, don't forget to check the other parts!!! 
> 
> you can also follow me on twitter: @ppacespearb
> 
> if you like it, please comment! if you don’t like it also comment, i like constructive criticism!!


End file.
